Love Bleeds
by Phantom's-only-Christine
Summary: What happened after Christine left and Meg was in the lair? Why was Meg obssesed with Erik in LND? A continuation of poto and alternate ending to LND to fit the story. I wrote this with Easley Girl.
1. Chapter 1

THis is a story written by Phantom's-only-Christine and Easley GIrl. Every odd chapter is written by Phantom's-only-Christine and every even chapter is written by Easley Girl.

THis phic is Meg/Erik and Erik/Christine. You'll get it later on in the story.

* * *

She tried to hold the mob off as long as possible. But, what could she do? She was just a lonely ballerina. The mob pushed through her and ran down to the catacombs. She had to stop them.

Meg sprinted down the stairs and grime filled hallways. She could hear everything that happened between Erik, Christine, and Raoul. Right now she couldn't help but think of how bitchy Christine was. She led Erik to believe that she would love him. And then she goes and stabs him in the back by hooking up with Raoul. Meg even lied when she said Raoul was hansom. Somebody would have to either be blind or flat out stupid to think he's hot! He looks like a damn FOP!

The voices were getting louder as the rats guide her down under the earth. She knew she had to get there before anything bad happened. Just as she was nearing the lair, the mob was impossibly loud.

"Track down this murderer! He must be found!" Their voices melded together to create a sense of fear and anger. They were closer than Meg had expected. She would be too late.

What broke her at that one instant was the sound of a man, crying? A man calling out to the woman he loved, the women who broke his heart. She just knew it was Erik. Even when shaking with tears and anger, his was the only voice who could capture her so.

Just as she reached the opening to the lair, Erik had left. She moved onward, into his room. The mob would be here any second now but she just had to make sure he made it out of the catacombs alive. Even though she seemed an impish, naïve girl, she had fallen for the phantom long ago. She didn't listen to the scary stories the girls told, nor the fantasies. Meg only had ears for her mother's tales about a great musical genius.

And now as she sits down by his music box, she can feel the sadness radiating from the small object. It was almost as if she had completely reversed roles with Erik. She silently cried as she retrieved his mask. He would have never left his mask; that was the only thing that could keep him sane in this vast universe.

Meg clung to the white half mask for dear life as she broken heartedly walked out of the room. She entered the main chamber when the mob broke through the grate. She held the mask high into the air for all to see.

"Here me now! The Phantom of the opera is dead! This is the only thing that is left of him! He is gone forevermore!" All eyes had watched her. Never in their whole lives could they have imagined little Meg doing something like that.

Most of the men and women in the mob grumbled about how much they wanted to see bloodshed. But all in all they were neutral. As long as the Phantom was gone once and for all, the Paris opera house could live in peace.

* * *

Written by Phantom's-only-Christine.

They left the lair alone: not even caring to ransack the place. They were just too disappointed. As they waded out of the lair, in the lake, Meg came back to Erik's room. She sat on his bed and thought about everything he would've had to go through.

"I'm sorry Erik. Nobody should ever be alone." She quietly whispered.

"Unfortunately, you are correct my dear." Meg sat stock still. That voice could only belong to the reclusive Phantom. So he didn't die. On the inside Meg was squealing and doing a happy dance, but on the outside the kept her composure.

The next thing she knew, Erik was behind her and had grabbed her. Her arms were pined to her sides and though she struggled, Erik had a firm hold on her. She knew it was pointless to scream, as the mob had moved on already, and nobody would be close enough to rescue her; let alone hear her.

Erik then place a cloth over her mouth and nose: chloroform. Meg knew she couldn't inhale that stuff, so in turn she struggled even more.

"So squirming and I promise you that it won't hurt." He used his smooth, velvety voice to dull her senses and hypnotise her, even if only for a second. A second was more than enough to get Meg to succumb to the substance.

Within no time, everything in Meg's vision began to swim and just before she finally gave in, Erik turned to make her look at him. The last thing she seen was his eyes; his hauntingly gorgeous eyes.

* * *

This was written by Phantom's-only-Christine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, bolded italicizes means the voice of good, regular italicizes means evil regular bold is Erik's own thoughts, have fun with this. **_

Little Meg Giry passed out, leaving Erik in a problem, know she knows he's alive.

_Oh great, look what you've done, she didn't even do anything to you._

_**Oh, hush, he had to do it.**_

Erik was puzzled at the voices, which he'd never exactly understood. He looked at the little Giry, unconscious on his bed. He was suddenly ashamed of himself, doing this to such an innocent person. HE gathered Little Giry in his arms and took her to the evacuation caverns, gathering his supplies would have to wait until he was sure Meg was alright.

_Why would she be safe in the care of YOU?_ Said that evil voice that had taunted him for so long. But the other voice was new**.**

_**Its not like she's any safer there by herself, unconscious, and vulnerable.**_

_True, but its still his fault._

**WHY AM I CONSTANTLY TORMENTED! **Erik screamed mentally.

_Because you are nothing but a miserable low life that deserves nothing more._ Erik moaned, whoever the voice was, it was right.

_**Don't believe that Erik. The woman's voice was like a guardian, while the snake like voice was like an enemy, constantly attacking him. He picked up his pace, the chloform would be wearing off soon.**_

_**The voices stopped long enough for Erik to get to the evacuation chambers, he went and laid Meg on the closest bed, leaving the room, he leaned heavily against the wall and sank to the ground, burying his face in his hands, he moaned.**_

"_**What have I done?" He whispered. He stayed like that for awhile.**_

"_**Erik." Meg's quiet voice chided. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes, "Meg." He replied.**_

"_**What are you going to do with me?" She asked.**_

"_**Nothing to harm you, you and I are the only two people that know I am alive, therefore, to keep the secret unknown you are coming with me, to Ireland." He remarked quietly. Meg didn't say a word, instead she retreated back to the room she was given. Erik got up and went to his room, removing his mask, laying down on the bed.**_

* * *

This was written by Easley Girl.


	3. Chapter 3

She hung her head low as she walked to what could now be called, sanctuary in hell. Meg didn't want this. Nobody would want this. Meg would rather give herself to him and then be released from his grasp for the rest of her life. The story that she would tell everyone is that she was raped, because that's what it would be.

Sp as she lazily plopped down on the bed, she sobbed into her pillow. After a few minutes of crying, she felt like she had cried a river. So instead she took to screaming, and muffling the sound of her voice with the pillow.

Yes, she would rather give herself to him. He was very sensual, but she'd rather lose her virginity than stay down here. Nobody would come back to find her. They'd just think she ran away or something of that sort.

That was it! She would give herself to him! Then he would have to let her go! He would fall asleep and then she would take her leave from this dreadful place! Meg had to admit, he wasn't as bad as she thought he was, but he was trouble in his own right.

Meg then proceeded with her plans. She took of all her clothes, except for her pair of underwear and her corset; plenty of skin to get him going. Then as she found herself satisfied with her clothing (or lack thereof), she let her hair down and tussled it to give herself and wild and untamed appearance. The entire ensemble of older ballerina's said that the men like it rough and crazy.

So, prepared to do something she might regret, Meg gathered all of her bravery in a breath of air. Upon exhaling, she seemed to shed her old skin and grow into a ferocious lioness on the prowl.

She quietly tiptoed into the front room, where Erik's organ lay. And sure enough, Erik sat at his organ, playing beautiful music. The music itself sounded like everything and nothing. Whichever way you felt at that moment, that's what the piece was. It was perfection.

She slithered up behind him, sliding her hands over his shoulders.

"Erik, it's time for you to come to bed. I'm getting lonely all by myself." She whispered into his ear. Her lips were grazing his ear. "Could you come in the bed with me and keep me company?..." Finally after gaining his *full attention*, she lightly kissed him up and down his neck.

He moaned at what Meg was doing to him, and she could even feel a primal growl hovering inside his throat. She had to get out of here fast, before it was too late. So in desperation, she sensually climbed into Erik's lap. She looked up into his eyes : they were as big as saucers. They also held a mix of lust and wonder.

She couldn't take it any longer so she took both sides of his face in her hands and kiss him with every ounce of passion she had. Hate passion.

Erik seemed to give into his body and let go. He gave into the kiss. Meg could feel him kissing her back, as his musical fingers began touching her.

And then as if breaking from a trance, he stood up suddenly and threw Meg to the ground.

"You evil little bitch! I see what you are doing! Somehow your brain has made up a plan to escape, a plan that involves me sleeping with you. But I'm onto you, you conniving WHORE! And that's all is comes down to you WHORE! No wonder no one notices you! Nobody wants to be around a back stabbing bitch like you!" He spat he her like venom. By the time he was finished that part of his rant, Meg had hung her head low, ashamed. She sat sit against the stone floor. Her hands were covering her face. She was crying, but right now, she didn't want him to watch. It would just be one more thing to mock her with.

"LOOK AT ME YOU SLUT!" He seethed anger as he grabbed a mass of hair from her head, and wrenched it into and uncomfortable position, but one where she had to look directly into his eyes.

Meg's face suddenly solidified, not showing any emotion, yet the tears still ran freely. Upon seeing her tears, it brought back memories that he'd rather leave buried.

"Leave," he whispered as his grip on her completely loosened, and fell. "GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" He yelled as he stood and backed away, sitting at his organ once more.

Meg scrambled to her feet, her plan had failed. Not only did it fail miserably, but now the phantom knows that she is trying to escape. Meaning she will never escape.

After she ran to her bedroom and flung her door shut, she heard it lock. IT LOCKED! Meg ran to the door and banged her door while screaming for Erik to let her out. But the music from the organ was too loud; he couldn't hear a word.

Finally, after exhaustion swept over her, she fell into a heap in front of the door; with a tear stained face.

* * *

THis was written by Phantom's-only-Christine.


End file.
